The present invention is in the field of methods and computer program products for smarter business intelligence systems.
Business intelligence teams use reports for reporting and analytics. Business intelligence reports (BI reports) are often meta-data rich. A large amount of manual effort goes into designing the content of BI reports and the navigational structure across these reports. Root cause analysis involves retrieving the appropriate reports relevant to the current analysis focus.